Alley of Peril
by Shadowheart51
Summary: River Strife's life is in danger again. A year ago he had been sent to North America to be safely hidden from his enemies in Gaia. He has to be protected because he is one of the most powerful people on the planet. He's a Cetra!
1. Prologue

**Alley of Peril**

**Disclaimer - none of the Final Fantasy VII and Justice and Young Justice characters are mine.**

**Thank you for all the views, favs, and follows. I would appreciate it if you all would post reviews for my stories. Have fun reading. **

* * *

_Prologue_

_'What's wrong with me? Why does my head hurt so much? Why is the planet screaming?' That was all the boy could think of as he ran for his life. Wounds littered his body. Why was he running? An old enemy was after him._

_The boy slid to a stop before he could hit the wall. He had ran into an alley and was now trapped. There was nowhere to hide. He could hear his enemy come closer. "You're trapped Kitten Cadet." his enemy said. The enemy raised his thin sword and plunged it at the boy's heart._


	2. Chapter 1

_Chapter 1_

River awoke with a scream. He bolted up in his bed, shaking violently as he felt tears fall down his cheeks. The door opened and soft footsteps came over to the bed. Strong arms gently wrapped around the boy's small, slender frame. A hand rubbed his lower back.

Once River's sobs had calmed down the man slightly pulled away so he could see River's face. "River, what's wrong?" he asked. River sniffled and looked up. "Reno. It... was just a nightmare. I'm fine." he replied. "What was it about?" Reno asked.

River shook his head and said "I really don't know who, but I was being chased by someone. He... he called me... Kitten Cadet." River looked up at Reno worriedly. "Could it have been Sephiroth?" Reno asked. "It didn't sound like him. I'm not sure." River replied, slightly calm now. Reno got up, walked over to the bookshelf in the room, and took a well worn dark red book out. He handed it to River and said "I'll be back in a minute." River only nodded his head.

River looked at the title on the book. It read LOVELESS. He opened it gently and read a small passage. _"Infinite in mystery is the gift of the Goddess. We seek it thus, and take to the sky. Ripples form on the water's surface. The wandering soul knows no rest."_

River sat the book down on the bed. He felt a lot calmer. Reno walked into the room two minutes later. "Here River. This might help you sleep." he said, holding a mug toward River. River took the cup from Reno. It was hot green tea. "Thank you Reno." River said, gently smiling at the bright spiked red haired man. "No problem. Now try to get some rest." Reno replied walking out of the room.

River looked at the clock when Reno left. It was three o'clock in the morning. He sighed. "How am I going to handle the day?" he asked himself. He finished drinking the tea before falling asleep once more.


	3. Chapter 2

_Chapter 2_

River's alarm clock woke him up at nine. He got out of bed and stretched. After doing a few simple stretches he walked into the bathroom to take a shower. As he undressed and let the water warm up he thought _'I wonder when they'll be here?' _River stepped into the shower to wash himself.

Once out of the shower and dry River picked out a black long-sleeve turtleneck and a pair of black jeans. He placed the shirt and pants on then pulled on a pair of black boots. He braided his mid-back length slightly curly reddish-blond hair. He found a pair of black fingerless gloves and put them on then walked out of the room.

River walked into the kitchen. To his surprise Reno was cooking breakfast. "Good morning Reno." River greeted. Reno cocked his head and grinned. "Good mornin' to you too kid. Did you manage to go back to sleep?" River nodded his head. "Good. You okay now?" "Yeah, I guess so. I'm still startled by the nightmare though." River replied, sitting down on a chair at the breakfast bar.

Reno turned the stove off and sat down beside River. The small reddish-blond frowned and said "When are the new kids suppose to come?" "I'm not really sure. I think around noon," replied Reno. "Why, is something wrong?" River shook his head. "I mean, I'm not like them. I've literally fought for my life thousands of times." Reno reached over and hugged the child. Yes, the seventeen year old had been through a lot.

After they had finished breakfast River washed the dishes. Reno, who had been wearing nightclothes when they were eating had gone to take a shower. He came back out of his room wearing blue jeans, a white button up shirt with the last three top buttons undone and a pair of boots. Reno smiled at River and asked "You ready to go to the hideout?" River looked at him and said "I guess so."


End file.
